The present invention relates to a process for forming two MOS structures with different juxtaposed dielectrics and different dopings on a semiconductor substrate, for isolating in a different way the regions of the substrates where the channel is situated on the surface and those where the channel is situated in the mass and a frame transfer matrix obtained by this process. It also relates to a frame transfer matrix obtained by this process.